All quiet on the Western Front.
by Blink Falcon
Summary: This is a fic about if Duo and co. are placed into WW1 as German soldiers. It promises to be pretty good as I'm giong to work my @$$ off for it! Hope yuo ENJOY!


Duo in World War I

Duo in World War I

Author's Notes: This is actually a story I'm writing for extra credit in my World History class, but I decided I might as well turn it into a Fanfic.This is a story about Duo as a German footsoldier in World War I.If you think this is kewl, check out Star Kindler's fic Forbidden Love, which is about Duo set in World War II during the whole holocaust happening (lowers his head in sadness). Anyway as usual I'm starting this with no plan at all! And as always, ENJOY!

"Maxwell! Wakeup!"The schoolmaster slaped his yardstick in front of Duo's prone head awakening him with a start.The shock and speed of his awakening caused him to fall backwards on his stool, bringing riotous laughter from his classmates.As Duo got back up and the class settled, Duo thought about his life and where it would go after graduation.

Schoolmaster's words always wrung in his head, "Enlist!Mother Germany needs your services in the war, and a glorious war it is!To fight for the motherland and win against our enemies is an honor I except you will all accept."Duo thought about himself and his classmates.

Duo himself was a taller person with long brown hair, tied in one giant braid down his back, hanging about to his belt.He had young blue eyes and a dashing figure.He was not overly built but rather a medium build and decent height.Duo looked over to his friends Quatre(Ketra) and Trowa who sat beside each other to his left.

Quatre was a shorter boy, a year younger than Duo but just as smart, if a bit of a dreamer.He had shorter black hair that he kept in bangs all around his head.Though he was German through law, he was Prussian through leniage, and this showed in his eyes.The man beside him was none other than Trowa!

Duo didn't know Trowa's lastname or even if he had.Trowa never really had a name, instead took his from an old dead army person.He was a very tall boy, about 6' 4", much taller than Quatre of a mea 5' 4".Trowa had long brown hair which he kept in one long streak off the side of his head.Duo always thought of this as a bit ridiculous but Trowa had his reasons.As said before he was quite well known.Even from birth he was in great shape and had great strength and stamina.If it was said about anybody in the class, Trowa was most like a warrior and true soldier, more like the "Iron Youth" the schoolmaster always talked about.He had always wanted to join the army, and now that they were graduating, Duo knew Trowa would take that chance!

Duo looked back to his right and saw, sitting near a window, the quiet yet extremely intelligent Heero Yuy.As his name suggests, he was an oriental by birth, but this never stopped him from joining in the German cause.But he never was as outgoing as his schoolmates, he was always the smart one, the planner.He was the one who kept them from getting in trouble, and usually the designated driver when his friends had too much ale.He was about Duo's height and build, though slightly less muscular.He had jet black hair which he kept short and close to his head.

As Duo looked back forward, he thought about the war itself.Why is there a war anyway?One man dies and because of this we go to war? I'll never understand the Kaizer, but I don't have to, he's..the Kaizer!Duo thought back to the current event lessons his school master taught them.He told them all about the different alliances and treaties being made, all the backstabbing and uprisings.But Duo never did understand why they were, but that wasn't the point, the point twas they were going to war, and he was going to fight with his comrades for the mother country!

This thought brought a smile to Duo's face and the schoolmaster saw this, so as hye finished his speech on how they should all enlist after graduation, he looked at him."Maxwell, you seem quite pleased, why is that?" Duo simply smiled back and nodded replying simply and calmy.

"I am going to fight for the mother land sir, I am going to fight for the Kaizer, that is enough."This comment brought a 'Here, here' from the schoolmaster, and a cheer from the class, and on this note the schoolmaster shouted to his former pupils. 

"Go my class, go Iron Youth to your destiny! Raise the mother land to glory!"This brought another rousing cheer as the whole class jumped to their feet applauding and cheering.As they left the classroom there was much patting of backs and rousing speech..As the class broached the entrance Duo jumped in front of them all and hopped on a nearby box.

Up above his class mates he signaled them for silence, and once they were all quiet, he said something that in the time to come, he would learn to regret."Friends!" He began, "Today is the day we live our homes and our juvenile lives behind and become true men!But it is not today we enlist oh no!To fight is for tomorrow, for tonight.." He paused and crouched low a smile on his face.Then suddenly he leaped from the box, shouting to his friends, "Tonight we get drunk!"And with that they all trundled off together to the nearest pub for the night.Though this would be the last truw cheer they have for a long while.

Heero seemed to sense this and walked far behind his friends, until Duo came back and smiled at him. "What's wrong Yuy?C'mon even you drink tonight!For tomorrw we shall be soldiers, and we shall fight and be glorious."

Heero looked grimly at his friend of many years.The looks in his eyes was one of stolid premonitions. "Duo, we have been friends for too long, and I sense that we shall be for a while longer.You and the others believe we shall fight for glory and honor, but I just have a bad feeling.I don't know, it just seems like this war will be a great war, one to end all wars."Heero saw he was depressing his friends good cheer, so mustered his best smile and changed his attitude. "But you're right I'm just being silly, c'mon let's go drink comrade, for the Mother Country!"With that Duo clapped him on the back and they walked arm in arm to the pub and though Heero acted fun with his friends, he sensed that this would be the end of their lives, and the beginning of the end for their souls.


End file.
